


Family Game (Dance) Night

by santanicos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanicos/pseuds/santanicos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day on the Bus. Only it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Game (Dance) Night

"Wait wait, what is happening?" Fitz nervously uttered as he had stopped eating his pretzel stick midway through.

Now Skye and Ward were slowly becoming aware of the situation as well.

"Wow. I jumped out of a plane for you and this is how you repay me," Ward said, "That's cold." He looked at the board where eight bright red plastic houses had now formed a dangerous neighborhood to pass through.

"Where did you even get all that money from?" Skye said legitimately annoyed as she looked on in confusion.

"Investments, Skye, investments." Jemma's expression was way too smug for Skye's liking. She'd gladly wipe that smile of her face but there wasn't exactly something she could do. She barely had any money left because her "investments" didn't gain her anything. The only two properties she owned turned out to be the pariahs of the board. This brought the interest for the game to subzero levels and instead she turned her attention to the Bus's always pleasantly filled bar.

"That'll be $4200. Sorry." Jemma seemed to actually feel bad, but Skye knew she was ruthless. She'd take all your money while flashing the most innocent smile you'd ever seen.

"Fitz, can you ah.. can you help me out here?" Ward said, witnessing his impending doom on the board.

"Oh. Okay. Like that time you helped me out when I asked to trade for the railroads, or when I had to go to jail just before I hit Free Parking and you snatched it away from me before my eyes. No mister, you have no friends here anymore." Fitz said calmly, but without mercy. "Say it."

"Out loud," Skye interfered, "vampire." After which she started laughing uncontrollably at her own joke.

Everyone ignored Skye sliding down the bar giggling to herself.

"Okay, okay," Ward held up his hands, "I'm bankrupt."

"Ha!" Skye got up from the floor, with ease admirably enough, and leaned against Ward's chair. He took the bottle she dangled in front of him and chugged it down.

"Family game night makes alcoholics of us all," Skye smiled.

"Well not all of us.." Jemma raised.

"That's true," Skye grabbed yet another beer, "here you go, oh reigning queen of game night. Get on our level."

"Hey! This isn't over yet."

Everyone looked at Fitz' two lonely $20 banknotes.

Fitz followed their stares and sighed. "Fine."

"Oh come on Fitz, next time." Jemma encouraged, but Fitz felt mocked all the more. Just like Skye he was familiar with Jemma's nearly sadistic joy when winning their little games. He smiled, silently accepting the challenge.

\---

"Jemma. Jemma. Jemmaaa..." Jemma turned around to face the source of the whining sound that was Skye, who had started her private dance party about ten minutes ago and had repeatedly been calling her name. She herself was sitting with the only slightly less drunk people, but Fitz and Ward were beginning a ridiculous discussion about the tactical mistakes they made during the game and she got the feeling it wasn't about monopoly anymore but just their in-the-field-antics with each other and frankly, Jemma couldn't be bothered.

" _Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel,_ " Skye sang to her with her arms spread towards Jemma, moving her body to the rhythm, " _closer than my peeps you are to me, baaaby.._ "

Skye's smile couldn't be brighter and it was enchanting and simply infatuating. Jemma chimed in, much to Skye's amused surprise, " _Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel,_ " now dancing face to face they sang together as loud as possible, " _Girl, you're my friend when I'm neeeed, lady!_ "

Two heads looked up at them which only made Skye and Jemma laugh even more.

"What? Why.. why are you guys being such a couple of lame asses anyway." Skye retorted.

"Uh, excuse me, I won't be condoning these ridiculous accusations," Fitz said as he leaped up from his cross-legged position on the floor.

_Don't stop movin' to the funky funky beat_

As the next song on Skye's playlist started playing, Fitz was getting into the rhythm with full concentration and a few seconds later he was actually dancing. Skye joined him soon enough after a few moments of processing and enjoying this rare sight.

"Can't say I'm not impressed," Ward stated, standing next to Jemma with his arms crossed. 

"Oh yes, you should have seen him at the Academy," Jemma told gleefully, "it wasn't often that Fitz would be out on the dance floor, but every once and a while.." Fitz swayed a little too much to the right and almost fell over, if it wasn't for Skye catching him, "..and with a certain amount of alcohol of course."

"Hey, hey Ward, come over here," Fitz said while Skye snickered, "we were wondering, me and Skye, if you could do the robot," Fitz beamed, enormously pleased with himself. 

It only took one eyeroll before Ward gave in and joined in, dragging Jemma with him.


End file.
